My Blurred Reality
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: After waking up in a town he's never seen with people he doesn't know, Ken finds the lines between truth and lie blurring. "Waking up and hearing that Digimon weren't real hurt my head. Learning that my friends abandoned me and likely had no intention of coming back hurt my heart." Daiken
1. Prologue

**Summary: After waking up in a town he's never seen with people he doesn't know, Ken finds the lines between truth and lie blurring. "Waking up and hearing that Digimon weren't real hurt my head. Learning that my friends abandoned me and likely had no intention of coming back hurt my heart." **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Boyxboy. Boys liking boys. Don't like, don't read. **

**Pairings: DaisukexKen is the main, with some TakeruxHikari and TaichixYamato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: I can't believe I'm writing another one. Goodness.**

**My Blurred Reality**

**Prologue**

_Sirens surrounded us, and my heartbeat was drowning them out pretty well. I've never been so scared in my entire life. _

_Cars swerved, trying to avoid us as we raced down the highway. Our friends overhead kept glancing down, telling us with unsaid words to hurry, because we were about to get caught. _

_I gasped as we swerved, turning down a separate path. I buried my face in my best friend's back, trying to block out the fear. He stayed silent, only paying attention to keeping his grip and going faster. I could tell that he wanted to reassure me, but nothing would at this point._

_"Daisuke!" I yelped, lifting my head and noticing the bridge construction up ahead. He made a small sound and tightened his grip, and I tightened my grip around him. We flew through the air, and for a moment I felt like the whole world lost all gravity. _

_We hit the Earth again, and the feeling of gravity returned. I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and relaxed slightly. We had made it over the gap in the bridge. Our friends seemed relieved as well, turning ahead again. _

_"Shit," my companion cursed. He tightened his grip again, and I saw a group of our hunters up ahead. _

_"Hold onto me as tight as you can," he warned. I nodded slightly, following his orders as we flew over them._

_"What is that?!" I gasped, pointing up ahead. He stared at it, and I knew exactly what he was thinking before he said it._

_"It's one of their barriers. We're trapped." I narrowed my eyes, analyzing the barrier._

_"The others just went through up there. There must be a hole up there somewhere!" I yelled over the wind rushing past us. He nodded, and we flew through the air once again. As we approached the barrier, I realized something. We were below the area that they flew through. _

_"W-we're not going to make it," I breathed quietly. He didn't say anything. A yell sounded from our friends, and I closed my eyes tightly, holding onto him tighter. We were going to die. _

_The sound of something slamming against something else erupted through the air, and I vaguely heard the sirens quieting around us. _

_"DAISUKE!" _

_Everything grew silent, and I felt an awful ache in my head. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing everything blur and wave around me. I closed my eyes again. The world needed to stop spinning..._

_And everything vanished. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: After waking up in a town he's never seen with people he doesn't know, Ken finds the lines between truth and lie blurring. "Waking up and hearing that Digimon weren't real hurt my head. Learning that my friends abandoned me and likely had no intention of coming back hurt my heart." **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Boyxboy. Boys liking boys. Don't like, don't read. **

**Pairings: DaisukexKen is the main, with some TakeruxHikari, TaichixYamato, TakuyaxKouji, and possibly some others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything related to it.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read the prologue! **

**My Blurred Reality**

**Chapter 1**

I groaned. My head felt like it had an axe in it.

"He's awake! Hey kid-" a male voice started.

"Sh! Don't be so insensitive! He's probably in a lot of pain!" a girl's voice whispered.

"It's not _my _fault the kid got in a car accident, Juri!"

"No, but you know what _is _your fault?"

"What?"

"The fact that you're _an idiot. _Now shut up and leave him alone, Hirokazu!"

"I am not, Ruki! And hey, we have to question him eventually so-"

"Hirokazu, just leave him alone! We can question him later!"

"So now you're against me too, Takato?! Is anybody on _my _side?"

"I'm on your side!"

"At least Kenta is on my side."

"That doesn't count, Kenta is always on your side."

"Shut up, Ruki!"

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do-"

"Guys..."

"-and you're never on my side, anyways, I mean-"

"-and Kenta is always on your side anyways-"

"Guys!"

"-like, do you hate me or something-"

"-and Takato is rarely on your side-"

"GUYS!"

"...Yes Jenrya?"

"Let's at least go outside to finish this argument."

After much mumbling and grumbling, all of the people left the room, thankfully. I don't think my head could've been able to handle any more of their arguing. They sounded just like... Daisuke... and... Miyako...

I sat up abruptly, regretting it instantly as I groaned and held my head. Where was I? Who were those strangers? And where were Daisuke and Miyako?

"Minomon?" I asked, hoping my digimon was nearby at the least.

"Um, I apologize if I'm being rude, but who is Minomon?" I turned my head to the doorway, where a girl was looking in.

"My partner digimon," I blurted, cursing myself inwardly. Only the digidestined were supposed to know about digimon.

"Digimon? What's a digimon?" the girl asked.

"Nothing. Um, have you seen my friends?" I asked.

"No, we just found you outside with this note. It came with a second note that said that this note was only for you to read, so we respected that. Here," the girl said, handing it to me.

"Oh, and I'm Juri Katou, by the way," she said. Her friends seemed to tumble in all at once.

"I'm Takato Matsuda, and this is Jenrya Lee, Shuichon Lee, Ruki Makino, Ryo Akiyama, Kenta Kitagawa, and Hirokazu Shioda," a brunette with goggles said. I assumed he was the leader.

"I'm Ken Ichijouji," I said, reading the note.

_Ken, _

_We're sorry for leaving you so soon after the car accident. We had to leave, and we probably won't be able to come back. We're extremely sorry, and if we do come back, we'll explain everything. _

_-Takeru Takaishi_

I blinked at the letter. I... was in a car accident? But I thought that Daisuke and I had gotten injured while running from those... those people... on Raidramon. Didn't we crash into that barrier? Actually, come to think of it, most people have known about digimon, due to the fight between Omegamon and Diablomon, as well as the fight between Imperialdramon and Armageddemon. So... were digimon really not real? If so... why did I remember them?

I glanced back at the note, a feeling of abandonment rushing through me. They just left? How did they know I wouldn't die or something? I was apparently in a car accident, and they just _left? _And they... they weren't coming back?

Waking up and hearing that digimon weren't real hurt my head. Learning that my friends abandoned me and likely had no intention of coming back hurt my heart.

* * *

><p>I spent the next few days locked up in their clubhouse, as none of them would let me leave, fearing that I would injure myself. I just wanted out to breathe. It's not like I intended to go after my friends. I wouldn't know where to <em>begin<em> looking for them.

"Something's been bugging you," Juri said one day while I was looking out the window. I stayed silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Juri asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm so confused. I thought that digimon were real. They were creatures who fought alongside humans and could digivolve to get stronger. I thought that I had gotten injured while running away from a group of people with my best friend on his digimon. I thought my friends would always be here for me," I sighed.

"I'm not going to say that I know how you feel, because we both know that I'd be lying, and that wouldn't make you feel any better. I'm really sorry, though. It must be awful to wake up and not know what's real and what's not," Juri said quietly. I sighed.

"I just wish that my friends were here. Then they could explain everything," I sighed, resting my arms on the window and my head on my arms.

"If you describe them, I'm sure Takato and the others would be glad to help look for them," Juri suggested. I didn't think that they'd be able to find them, but I described them anyways. Without them, I felt like my life couldn't progress.

I blinked at the realization that my friends might not be real at all. Takeru was definitely real, how else could he have left the note? But what about the others?

I needed to know that digimon were real. I needed to know that my friends were real.


End file.
